En el que hay deudas de vida que pagar
by Loredi
Summary: Draco le debe la vida a Harry. Crack.


**En el que hay deudas de vida por pagar. PG. Humor. Crack.**

Harry Potter tenía a su bebé en brazos y a Ginny todavía descansando en la cama de San Mungo cuando un muy despeinado y aparentemente enfermo Draco Malfoy entró a la habitación. Por las pintas que traía, bien habría podido estar viviendo los últimos seis meses en el callejón Knockturn.

–¡Malfoy! –gritó Harry–. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

Draco lo miró, miró al niño en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia ellos con los ojos desorbitados y las manos estiradas hacia el frente. Harry, obviamente, lo noqueó con un _petrificus_ antes de que Draco pudiera decir quidditch.

Cuando Draco despertó, estaba bañado, medio sedado y Harry estaba ahí. Su hijo y Ginny estaban en un lugar seguro, fuera de esa habitación de seguridad donde planeaba interrogar a Malfoy

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Harry, alzando las cejas.

–¿Y bien qué? –preguntó Draco, al tiempo que comenzaba a morderse las uñas en una actitud tan poco típica de él que Harry se preguntó qué cosa le habría pasado. La situación tenía todas las de ser peor para Draco que Voldemort amenazando de muerte a su familia.

–¿Y bien qué haces aquí? –siguió Harry–. Si intentas matar a mi hijo…

Draco resopló.

–Dios, ¿por qué con alguien tan imbécil?

Harry frunció el ceño más y cruzó los brazos.

–Habla ahora o en un juicio ante el Winzengamot, Malfoy.

Draco se volteó hacia él. Sus ojos todavía estaban desorbitados. Le recordaba ligeramente a Luna Lovegood. Harry tragó en seco. Eso no era bueno.

–Ya que la comadreja hembra ha pagado su deuda contigo, soy el siguiente en la lista –declaró Draco, arrugando la nariz como en un tic.

–¿La lis-qué? –preguntó Harry.

–La lista.

Draco suspiró y rodó los ojos. Aparte de todo, era su puta suerte explicarle a Potter algo que supuestamente ya debería saber.

–La lista, donde los que tenemos deudas de vida contigo nos anotamos. Se anotó la comadreja hembra primero, luego yo le quité la pluma y luego…

–¿Lista? Lista –repitió Potter. Ahora era él quien parecía tener un tic en el ojo–. ¿Para qué era la lista?

–Para ver en qué orden pagaríamos la deuda, por supuesto –exclamó Draco, al borde de la indignación–. Ahora que la comadreja ha saldado la suya, y vaya que se tardó la muy…, sonó la alarma. Y es mi turno. Ahora, si no tienes alguna otra pregunta estúpida, ve quitándote la ropa.

–¿QUÉ?

El grito de Harry hizo temblar a todo San Mungo, pero especialmente le bajó todas las pocas ganas a Draco. Veinte minutos después, Harry Potter se mecía en un rincón mientras Draco le daba palmaditas torpes en el hombro y decía "ya ya" sin convicción.

–Entonces –dijo Harry, quien ahora llevaba una mirada perdida muy parecida a la que Draco había tenido al llegar–. Cuando alguien tiene una deuda de vida, tiene que…

–Abrir las piernas y parirle los hijos a la persona con quien tiene la deuda, sí –explicó Draco con toda suavidad–. Es una medida de protección de los magos después de las guerras, para volver a aumentar la población y estabilizarse. Pensé que lo sabrías, Potter –escupió.

Harry siguió meciéndose.

–Por eso Ginny…

–Ajá –Draco se miró las uñas y las mordió otro poco. No quería decirlo, pero la perspectiva de parir cualquier cosa lo ponía muy mal.

–O sea que ahora tú tienes que…

–Ajá –dijo Draco.

–O si no…

–Entre más tiempo pase voy a enfermar más y más, hasta que muera.

Draco sintió escalofríos y le dio una palmada más energética a Harry, mientras su "ya ya" se volvía una orden desesperada.

–¿Y no hay otra opción?

Draco lo miró, escéptico.

–Siempre puedes sacrificarme, como a Petegrew. Créeme, me harías un favor –se mordió la lengua ante eso último. Y agradeció que Potter le evitara algunos meses de vómitos al no acostarse con Petegrew y mejor dejarlo morir.

Harry hizo un gesto de asco. Salvarle la vida a alguien no tendría que significar hacerlo parir a tus hijos o sacarle el corazón en Halloween. Maldito mundo mágico.

–Bueno –dijo Harry, en tono de héroe sacrificado–. Pues si va a ser, que sea.

Nada encajó en la escena que Harry le echara un vistazo admirativo al trasero de Draco.

Los aurores que cuidaban la puerta intercambiaron una mirada discreta y fingieron no escuchar los golpes en la cama y los gritos de "más, más, ya ya".

Cuando Harry se acomodó en la cama, abrazando a Draco por instinto, éste se arrebujó contra él.

–¿Sabes que salvaste mi vida más de una vez?

Harry se rió, pero luego se quedó pensando.

–Pero… ¿y la demás gente de la lista?

–No me dejaste terminar hace un momento –sonrió Draco–. Dije, le arrebaté la pluma y luego… me robé la lista.


End file.
